Hedwig vs. Bella vs. Crookshanks
by HarryPotterFFFreak
Summary: A new kids pet's attack on Hedwig .
1. Hedwig vs. Bella vs. Crookshanks

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling , you know , the genius who made Harry Potter , well she also own Harry Potter ( along with Warner Bros and co. ) , and HarryPotterFFFreak only owns the plot for this story , our sister owns Bella , SO NO STEALING ! She'll be really upset if Bella goes !  
  
  
Hedwig vs. Bella vs. Crookshanks  
By HarryPotterFFFreak ( KrayZM's little bro )  
  
  
One day when Harry went to platform 9 ¾ quarters , he saw a new person with short black hair and white skin they both hoped on the Hogwarts Express . on the train they introduced themselves . The new kid said his name was Blake Larrison. Hermione and Ron meet up with Harry and Blake and they go into the compartment and forgot to lock their cages and their animals escaped . After a long discussion between Bella and Crookshanks , they decided to team up to catch Hedwig , because every time they would singularly try to catch her , she'd thwart them. Meanwhile , Blake , Harry , Hermione and Ron had no idea of the proceedings in the next compartment until they heard an extremely loud hiss ! They rushed in to find Bella rolling on the floor with Hedwig pecking her , and an extremely pissed Crookshanks ready to pounce .  
  
" Hedwig ! " Harry screamed  
  
" Crookshanks !" Hermione screeched .  
  
" Go , Bella , Go !! " Blake cheered . The gang looked at him weirdly .   
  
" Sorry ! " He said sheepishly as he tried to catch Bella .  
  
" What the hell is all this yelling going on for ? " came a voice down the compartment . There stood Malfoy , Crabbe and Goyle were all looking at the two cats and the big pile of feathers , that was Hedwig .  
  
" A little help ! " Ron yelled as Crookshanks had attached himself to Ron's face . But Malfoy and his cronies refused to help . With one swift movement , Ron threw Crookshanks at Malfoy , who then received the same punishment ( though it seemed a lot worse since Crookshanks didn't like being thrown in the air ) . Blake finally managed to pull Bella away from Hedwig and stuff her in her carrier . Malfoy ran off ( Crookshanks had stopped clawing his face ) and the train came to a sudden stop . They had arrived at Hogwarts . The end of the madness .  
  
~END~  
  
A/N – Thanx for reading my second fic I hope you enjoyed it I might write a continuance also I hope you review it and thanx again for reading bye. 


	2. Hedwig vs. Bella vs. Crookshanks vs. Nem...

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling , you know , the genius who made Harry Potter , well she also own Harry Potter ( along with Warner Bros and co. ) , and HarryPotterFFFreak only owns the plot for this story , our sister owns Bella , SO NO STEALING ! She'll be really upset if Bella goes missing !  
  
  
  
  
Hedwig vs. Bella vs. Crookshanks vs. Nemesis ( Snape's Bird )  
By HarryPotterFFFreak  
  
After the fight on the train Harry Ron Hermione and Blake arrive at Hogwarts. And the gang lock their animals in their cages and enter the gates. And at breakfast a gigantic flock of owls fly in to the dormitory and they drop letters onto the peoples lap, And Blake gets a parcel from his parents, and theirs a letter on it and says in the parcel is your things and an telescope, and youse it to look fore the northern wand it is a continent on the ski. Meanwhile the animals were taken to the corridor and escaped again and they meet Nemisis and start fighting again. Bella and Croockshanks team up on Hedwig and Nemisis because when they try individually Hedwig and Nemisis double team on them Bella went after Nemisis and Crookshanks after Hedwig and Bella and Crookshanks have the advantage(their cats)and at breakfast the gang finished and went to the corridor and find their animals fighting again they stop the fight and went to their first class of the year Defence Against The Dark Arts and their first lesson for the day was teleportation first was Harry who transported his owl to the class, and when it was Blake's turn who accidentally warped his cat(Bella) onto Snape's face and he warped himself back to his seat after a bad day Blake and the gang went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: thanx for reading my fic and please review my fic and thanx again for reading. 


End file.
